The Two Sisters
by Telekinetic Creeper
Summary: Elsa already struggles with the duties of being a queen. Two weeks after the eternal winter, the kingdom of Nordelle threatens her. She wants Anna to stay close, but the kingdom of Nordelle has plans. Plans that involve Elsa and Anna. Can the two sisters survive what's in store? And will a certain group of people, be able to help them?
1. Chapter 1: Difficult Times

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**_Difficult Times_**

_'The party is over, close the gates.'_

_'What? Elsa no, no, wait!' Anna grabbed Elsa's glove._

_'Huh! Give me my glove!'_

_'Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore!'_

_A brief silence. 'Then leave.' Anna gave her sister a shocked look as Elsa turned and started walking off._

_'What did I ever do to you?!'_

_'Enough Anna.'_

_'No! Why? Why do you shut me out?! Wh-why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!'_

_'I said enough!' She waved her hand angrily, accidentally shooting ice out of her hand, forming a wall of spiked ice towards Anna and the party guests. Elsa stood horrified at what she'd done._

_'Sorcery.'The Duke of Weselton said backing behind one of his henchmen.'I knew there was something dubious going on here.'_

_ Anna stood, shocked and horrified at what she saw.'Elsa.' Elsa grabbed the door handle behind her, opened the door and ran out into the hall. Elsa pressed through the castle doors. All the citizens started cheering and clapping for her. She headed through the people, only to be surrounded. One woman saw she was nervous._

_'Your Majesty, are you alright?'Asked the woman with her child. __Elsa backed into a fountain in the castle courtyard, freezing the fountain and forming the water into ice shaped like a wave. She turned around and saw the fountain. Oh no. She thought. The crowd around her gasped, the woman backed away clutching her child. The Duke of Weselton showed at the door with his two henchmen. 'There she is!'He yelled pointing at Elsa.'Stop her!'_

_'Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!"'Elsa when she accidentally shot ice out of her hand. It hit the area where the Duke was. The Duke of Weselton, along with his henchmen, slipped and fell. "Monster! Monster!" He pointed at Elsa. Then Anna and Hans appeared at the door running after Elsa._

_'Elsa!'Anna yelled. Elsa turned and ran through the crowd. She opened a door that led to the edge of the lake. Anna came out of the same doorway. 'Elsa! Wait! Please!" Elsa stepped onto the lake and ice formed under her feet. Elsa looked back at Anna, then took off across the water. Anna tried to follow her, but Hans stopped her. After Anna returned to the courtyard, she proceeded to go after Elsa. Hans questioned her actions, but Anna was determined to go after Elsa._

_'She's my sister, she would never hurt me.'_

_Hans was left in charge and Anna took off on her horse. But soon after, she had lost her horse. She then met Kristoff and Sven._

_Elsa countined up to the North Mountain, where she let go of her fear and built her ice palace._

_Anna, Kristoff, and Sven just met Olaf and were approaching Elsa's ice palace and were stunned by what they saw. A huge ice palace stood before them. Kristoff looked up, amazed at the beauty of the massive ice palace. Anna headed into the palace where she tried to get Elsa to come back with her. 'You need to come back to Arendalle.'_

_'Anna. I know you mean well, but I want to be alone.'_

_'But, Elsa-'_

_'Here, I can be free.'_

_'Elsa, we need to-'_

_'Here, I can be alone and free from the world, without hurting anybody.'Anna thought for a moment._

_'I'm guessing you don't know what's happened.'Elsa was confused._

_'Wait? What? What's happened?'_

_'Arendalle is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow.'_

_'What?'Elsa was shocked._

_'You kinda set off an eternal winter, everywhere.'_

_'What?'Elsa was shocked._

_'Thats okay. You can just unfreeze it.'_

_'No, I can't.'_

_She turned and started walking away from Anna, her fear was building up.'How could I have been such a fool, I can never be free.' A blizzard was forming around the room._

_'We can solve this together!'Anna was moving towards Elsa, pushing against the __storm._

_'How did I think, I could escape the storm inside of me!'The storm intensified. _

_'You just need to come back, everything will be fine!'Elsa turned towards her sister._

_'How do you know!? How will everything be fine!?'_

_'You just need to calm down. I know you can stop this.'Elsa was filled with so much fear. She tried to control it._

_'I...CAN'T!'A huge burst of ice and snow blasted from Elsa and went all around the room. One hit Anna right in the heart. Anna stumbled from freezing pain, and fell over onto the icy floor. The room had red light coming from the icy walls. Elsa heard Anna shivering, and faced her._

_'E-E-Els-s-sa.'Anna said, freezing. Anna's hair had turned white and she was shivering._

_'Anna!'Elsa yelled. She hurried over and fell to her knees next to her sister.'Anna, I-I'm sorry!'Tears were forming in her eyes.'What have I done?'_

_'E-Elsa. You c-can control it.'Anna told her. Tears were now streaming from Elsa's eyes._

_'H-how?'_

_'Y-you know how.'Anna then lost consciousness and fell into Elsa's lap._

_'Anna!'She picked up Anna and held her in her arms.'A-Anna.'She sobbed._

Then Anna and Elsa woke up.

(Line Break)

Anna and Elsa woke up at exactly the same time.

"Huh!"They both gasped simultaneously. They had woken up at the exact same time, and had the exact same dream. But they were in two completely different places. It would seem as if it was some type of telepathy, with Elsa in the castle, and Anna with Kristoff and Sven in the mountains. Of, course they wouldn't know if they had the same dream.

Elsa woke up in her bed, and Anna was in Kristoff's sleigh.

Kristoff was handling his ice he had collected the past few days, when he heard Anna. He rushed over to her. "You alright?"He asked, concerned. Anna sat up and looked at her feet. She put a hand on her forehead. _Whoa! _She thought. _Crazy dream! _"Hey! Anna!"Kristoff said waving his hand trying to get Anna's attention. She was pulled from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."She said looking at him and lowering her hand. Kristoff wasn't too sure.

"You sure?"He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."Anna said.

"Ok, if you say so."He returned to the ice.

_That was a crazy dream. _Anna thought. _I should talk to Elsa about it. Wait a minute? _She turned around. "Kristoff!"She yelled._  
><em>

"Huh?"He looked up at her."What is it?"

"We were supposed to get back by dawn!"Kristoff's eyes widened, he strapped down the last of the ice, then rushed to the front of the sleigh. Luckily Sven was already strapped to it and they were off.

Anna had travled with Kristoff and Sven to help with his ice collecting. They had dressed warmly and headed into the mountains. They had five days to collect the ice and bring it back to Arendalle, 'by order of the queen' a dignitary had said to them when they were leaving. But the truth was that Elsa never ordered them to be back in five days. She trusted Kristoff enough that she knew Anna would be alright with him. The dignitary had simply made up that they were supposed to return in five days. Now Kristoff, Anna, and Sven were hurrying down the mountain to Arendalle.

Meanwhile...

Elsa sat up on the side of her bed, she ran her hands down her face. _What a horrible dream. _She thought. She looked over at her bedside table. There were two letters from the kingdom of Nordelle, a kingdom whos dignitary was severly injured by her eternal winter, when they were visiting Arendalle for her coronation. One letter was from the prince of Nordelle, who said 'you will pay for your acts against Nordelle' and 'use of sorcery will be dealt with'. It had been two weeks since the eternal winter and she had received the letter a week ago.

Two days ago, she had received a package that exploded when she was opening it. She had lifted the box lid half an inch, when she heard a hissing noise. When she heard it hiss, she threw it. But it was already too late, the package exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. One piece had been lodged in Elsa's right forearm when she tried to shield herself from the blast. She had to wear bandages around her forearm. She was in the library at the time, a servant brought the package to her. When it exploded, it had shattered some windows, destroyed bookshelves, and left a hole in the floor. It exploded in mid-air, so the hole wasn't very big and it didn't go all the way through the floor. There were scorch marks and shrapnel on and imbeded in the walls. The library was off limits while repairs were being made to the damaged area. Of course, the book she was reading , and many others, were shredded as well.

The package was addressed from a home right in Arendalle. The person who lived there was Jennifer Grant, a nineteen year old girl who worked at a bakery, was imprisoned in the dungeons. Elsa wanted to deny that one of her own people, especially someone close to her own age, would want to kill her. She wanted to speak with Jennifer, but the poor girl was too scared to talk to anyone.

The second letter on Elsa's bedside table was from the king of Nordelle himself, he had a royal messenger deliver it to the Arendalle castle. He wrote saying...

_Your Majesty, I sincerely apologize for my son Derek's actions in the past week. He is a young and foolish boy, and tries to solve every situation on his own. A servant of mine found him filling a package with poison filled wine bottles. They reported to me and when I saw that the package was addressed to the Arendalle, I knew he was targeting you. I have locked him in his room with the best of my guards standing at the door. His mother will see to his punishment._

_I hope you don't mind me coming to Arendalle to discuss, with you, this predicament and about my injured dignitary. I look forward to meeting you in person._

_ Sincerely,_

_ King Robert of Nordelle_

Elsa wasn't sure about having the king of Nordelle come and talk with her. Because it could be the king conspiring against her. And, this dignitary that got injured, most likely, didn't exist. There were no reports of an severly injured dignitary in any of the medical records from any doctors in Arendalle. She believed that the king is planning something but she didn't know what. But she couldn't just let it go, there were matters to be discussed. And today was the day that the king of Nordelle was coming and she had to get ready.

Elsa stood up and looked at the letters, she picked them up. She tore them in half and crumpled them up, then walked over to her window, opened it, threw the crumpled letter out, then closed the window. _Let it go, just let it go. Don't let it get to you. _She thought _This will all be over soon._ She looked out the window. _Anna, I wish you were here. _She turned away and started to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile, the Nordelle king's boat was just arriving at the docks.

"Are you sure we should do this father?"

"Yes, remember what I told you. We are to make it look as if a group of rogue men from our kingdom, capture the Arendalle queen and demand ransom. Then I will investigate, find them, send men to rescue the queen and our kingdom will have fame. Remember this time, I can't keep giving you recaps." the Nordelle king said.

Derek sighed, "It just isn't right. I mean, kidnapping a _queen_. Is it even worth the trouble?"

"What did I tell you? Don't question the plan. It will all be worth it, you'll see over time."

"Then why am I supposed to be the leader of the rogues?"

"Because, in the end, I will spare you, as you will learn your mistake and hand over the queen. Remember, we came up with this plan together. Why can you not agree with it?"

"That was two weeks ago. I was more confident, when I did want to do something crazy."

"You will get more confidence once we pull this off and don't question the plan. Do you understand?"

"Yes, it's just-"

"Do you understand?!"The king yelled.

Derek turned away, "Yes father."He said sadly and walked away. He was not happy that he had to kidnap a queen, it was just insane. But what he thought was bad, was not as bad as what his father's true intentions were...


	2. Chapter 2:Discussions

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**

**_Discussions_  
><strong>

Elsa was making her bed, she always made it herself, because the castle staff never made it the way she liked. She just started pulling the blankets when she heard a tapping at her door. _Tap. Tap__. _Elsa looked at the door. She quickly walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. She searched around in the drawer and grabbed a book. She didn't know if she was being tricked by an attacker. She would use her ice powers, but she didn't feel her arm was up to the task. She shoved the drawer closed. She felt pain surge through her arm. "Ah!" She grabbed her bandaged arm in pain. The book fell to the floor.

_Tap. Tap._ "Hey, Elsa!" It was Olaf's voice. Elsa sighed in relief and approached the door. She opened the door and looked down to see Olaf with his usual big grin and flurry over his head. "Hi, Elsa!" Olaf said. Elsa smiled at him.

"Hello, Olaf."Elsa said."How are you?"

"I'm great! How are-"He looked at her bandages."Oh my gosh! Your arm! What happened?"

"Oh, yeah."She looked at her arm. She didn't want Olaf to know what happened."Uh, just a little accident."

"Like, what?"And here came the persistent Olaf.

"Uh, just something in the kitchen."

"Like, what?"

"Um,"Elsa thought of something to change the subject,"Do you know if the library is open?

"Oh! I don't know!"Olaf said, forgetting about Elsa's arm."I haven't been paying attention to it, but I can!"

"That's okay, you don't have to. Anyways, I have to get ready for a meeting so..."

"Oh! Okay! See ya, Elsa!"He waved his stick arm and waddled away. Elsa closed the door, relieved that she didn't have to tell Olaf what happened. She didn't want him telling everyone, especially Anna. It was best to keep quiet. But she was still glad it was Olaf, though. She had been getting paranoid the past days.

Elsa walked over to the book and picked it up. She looked at the cover. The title of the book was _The Snow Queen__._"Hm." She put the book down on the desk and walked off to finish making her bed.

Meanwhile,

Anna and Kristoff were speeding towards the Arendalle castle, speeding past unsuspecting people. They finally reached the castle gates, Kristoff pulled on the reigns and Sven came to a screeching halt. One guard jumped out of the way, the other stood relaxed as ever, he was used to crazy things like this happening. Unlike the other guard, who was a new recruit. "Your highness,"he bowed, then straightened up."We have been expecting you."He looked at the other guard lying on his back, staring at the sky with shock on his face. He turned back to Anna and Kristoff."Well, I've been expecting you."He mumbled and smiled.

"Hey, Tom!"Anna said getting out of the sleigh along with Kristoff."Can ya let us in?"

"Yes, your highness."Tom said stepping aside. The castle gates opened. The young guard on the ground stood up and stepped to the side as well. Anna and Kristoff walked inside with Sven behind them, still pulling the sleigh.

"Thanks Tom."Anna said.

"You are welcome, your Highness."Tom said with a bow. Then the gates closed. Kristoff turned to Anna.

"Can you tell me again why you wanted to try ice harvesting?"

"Uhh. Because I wanted to."Anna said.

"Yeah. Ok."

"Hey guys!"Anna and Kristoff turned to the voice. It was Olaf.

"Hi Olaf."Anna said. She faced Kristoff."I don't think that's what you were thinking."She said. Kristoff turned to her.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"I think, that you think, I can't handle ice collecting."She said.

"What?! No!"He denied.

"Yes you do."

"N-no, I don't."He said.

"You studdered."Olaf said.

"N-no, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"See, I know you think that."Anna said with a smile.

"Well, maybe a little."He said, his cheeks were getting red.

"Ha! I knew it!"She said hitting him lightly.

"Fine, I admit it."Kristoff said."Your not very good."

"Yeah I need some practice. Once I get that new tool-thingy for you, we can."

"What? No. I'm never letting you touch any tool of mine ever again."

"Oh c'mon. I didn't mean to drop it in the water!"

"Nope, not happening."

"Come on!"

"Anna, we can happily argue about this later. Right now, I need to go deliver this ice around town."Kristoff said pointing at the sleigh. Anna sighed.

"Ok."She said.

"Great."He kissed the top of her head."See ya later."He hopped back into the sleigh.

"Bye."Olaf said. Anna waved.

The guards let Kristoff and Sven through, then closed the gates.

"He left quickly."Olaf said.

"Yeah, well he was supposed to start delivering around seven o' clock. But I think he just wanted to get away from me."

"Oh! I just remembered something, even though I don't have a brain."Olaf said.

"Remember what?"Anna asked.

"Oh, right! Elsa will be happy you're here, I think she wants to see you."

"Thanks Olaf."Anna headed towards the castle entrance, she pushed open the castle doors and disappeared inside the castle. Anna ran up the stairs to Elsa's room. When she reached it she knocked. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Nobody answered. "Elsa?" She said nervously.

"Who's there?"Elsa asked nervously from the other side of the door.

"It's me! Anna!"

"Anna!"Elsa said surprised and opened the door to see her sister.

"Hey Elsa."Anna said as she pulled Elsa into a hug. After a few seconds she let go.

"Your back."Elsa said, surprised and happy at the same time."When did you get here?"

"I got here just a few minutes ago."

"I didn't know you'd get back so soon. Did something happen?"

"No, you said we needed to be back in five days, remember?

"What?"Elsa said, confused,"I never said to be back in five days. I thought you were leaving for a week.

"You didn't? But Nigel came down and-"

"Nigel?"Elsa interrupted."The dignitary? He's always making stuff up."

"Really?"Anna asked.

"Yes, I expected you to get back two days from now. But I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back. Kristoff was kinda upset that I lost his ice tool."

"Wait, you lost his pickaxe?"

"That's what it's called! Yeah, I couldn't really lift it, so I accidentally dropped it into a lake."Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Anna. Just wow."She said sarcastically."So, is Kristoff mad at you?"

"He was but he calmed down, he still hasn't forgiven me, though. I apologized over a million times! I even said I'd buy him a new one. But nope. He just wo..." Anna noticed the bandages on Elsa's arm. She looked at the bandages, then back at Elsa. Elsa noticed this and put her arm behind her back."Uhh, Elsa? What's tha-"

"It's nothing."She said nervously. Frost started forming on the door.

"Elsa, I know it's not nothing."

"There's nothing wrong, really."

"Elsa, there's frost on the door."Elsa looked at the door

"Oh."Her powers always gave it away.

"Elsa."Anna said kindly."You can tell me." Elsa wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want Anna to be worried, but she couldn't lie to her sister. But of course, when was Anna ever worrie. She calmed down a bit and the frost disappeared.

"Fine."She poked her head out past Anna and looked own both sides of the hall, before pulling Anna inside.

"Elsa what're you...?"Elsa closed the door before facing her sister.

"I don't want to talk about it when others can hear."Elsa said."It seems that everyone knows about what happened, even the citizens know, because most of them heard the explosion. I know they want to know what happened. They want to know what made the loud noise. But, I don't want everyone in a panic.

"Wait. An explosion?"Anna said."What happened?"

"Ok."She sighed."Three days after you left...I got a package."

"What was it?"

"It...was a bomb."

"A bomb!"Anna yelled. Elsa covered her sisters mouth.

"Yes, it was a bomb."She said before uncovering Anna's mouth.

"A bomb?"She said."How did a bomb get inside the castle?"

"I don't know, it just did."

"It was from that Nordelle prince again wasn't it?"

"No, in fact, it was addressed from right here in Arendalle."Anna was shocked.

"Why would someone here want to kill you?"

"I don't know. The girl who, supposedly, sent it won't speak with me. She's too scared to talk, I saw the fear in her eyes. I tried to get the council to let her go, but they won't."Elsa explained."I doubt that poor girl sent that package."

"I bet it was that prince that used her address to send it."Anna said angrily.

"That was my guess too, but the council doubts that anyone from Nordelle can get in without the proper paperwork."

"Yeah, well. The council doesn't know everything."

"You're right about that."

"So where did the bomb go off?"

"The library. I was reading, when I got the package."Elsa went on telling Anna what happened."He already put in some stitches but I have to wear the bandages in case it opens up again. But, I should be find."

"That's horrible. Now I feel terrible for not being here. I'm sorry."Anna said.

"It's alright, don't be. You deserve time with Kristoff."

"Yeah, but that's over for now."

"Why, where is Kristoff, shouldn't he be with you?"

"He had to go deliver his ice."

"Oh. Right. Because he is 'Royal Ice Master and Deliverer'."Elsa said mockingly.

"Hey!"Anna said, slightly offended."You made him that!"

"Well, you begged me to give him that title."

"I didn't beg for the title. I asked for it."Elsa chuckled.

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"I kinda figured you were."

"Then why didn't you say so?"Anna shrugged.

"I don't know."She said."It just slipped, I guess."

"Ok then."Elsa said.

"Say, don't you have a meeting with the council?"Anna asked.

Elsa sighed."Yes, I do."

"And the Nordelle king is coming too isn't he!?"

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Anna, this is just business."

"He could be the one plotting!"

"Anna,"Elsa started.

"Don't deny it!"

"Anna, there are more important things to worry about right now."Elsa said a bit annoyed.

"C'mon, you've got to believe me."Anna said.

"Anna, I have no reason not to believe you."Elsa said."I understand your concern, but I need to focus on the task at hand.

"Right, right."Anna said."Sorry, I guess your not worried about it as much as I am, now that I'm back and hearing about this bomb."

"I never said I wasn't worried. I'm more worried than ever."

"So, putting on a show then? Acting like nothing's happened?"

"If, in fact,"Elsa said."that the king of Nordelle is plotting against me. I want him to see that I am not afraid of him or the prince."

"I see what you're doing there."Anna pointed out."Fool him into thinking he doesn't scare you."

"Yes, even though I am terrified of what's might be next on the king's or prince's list."

"Well, whatever happens,"Anna said grabbing Elsa's hands in hers,"I'm here for ya, sis."Anna smiled, Elsa smiled back.

"Thank you Anna."Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around her sister, Anna doing the same.

"No problem, what're sisters for."They let go of each other.

"I have to get to that council meeting right away."Elsa said moving past Anna and opening the door. Anna turned around and walked with her.

"Hey, can I come watch?"She asked."I've always wondered what it's like in there."Elsa was in the hall and closed the door behind Anna, before facing her.

"Absolutely not."She said.

"Why not?"Anna asked.

"Because, I doubt the council will approve, and you might be distracting."

"Well I gotta be there to support you, don't I?"Elsa thought for a moment.

"Well...I suppose, but just don't interfere with anything, alright. Just watch, Ok?

"Yeah, got it."

"Ok, then. Let's go."They walked down the hall together, heading for the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Traitor

**Here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

_**The Traitor**_

Elsa and Anna were walking together to the meeting room. _I hope everything goes alright. _Anna thought. Then she remembered the dream. "Hey Elsa!"She said.

"Yes?"Elsa asked.

"Um, have you been having any crazy dreams lately?"Anna asked."Because I had one earlier."Elsa looked at her sister, concerned.

"Yes, I have."She said."It's more like nightmares for me, though."

"More nightmares? I thought you weren't having anymore."

"They started up again after, the _incident._"Anna realized what she was talking about.

"That sucks."She said."What was it about?"

"I don't really want to talk about, right now."Elsa said, closing her eyes."It was horrible"She opened them.

"I understand."Anna said."You don't have to talk about it." They continued walking, strolling past a few patrolling guards, until they got to the meeting room, when Elsa spoke up.

"You know, you're awfully quiet."She said.

"What do you mean?"Anna asked.

"I mean,"Elsa said."you don't seem to be yourself."

"How so?"

"You're quiet, you're worrying, and you seem a bit down."Elsa said with some concern.

"I guess I am feeling a bit down, when I heard you got hurt, and other recent events."

"Well that's not the Anna I know."

"I know. All the things that are happening right now."Anna said."It just feels nuts to think about it all."

"Now you know how I feel."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Well, let's hope that things turn out alright."

"Yeah."Anna said somewhat happier."Let's get in there."Elsa smiled and reached for the door knob. She twisted it and started to open it when she heard a voice that she didn't recognize. She only had it open a crack, so the council didn't notice it was open. Anna was confused why she didn't open it.

"Elsa? What're doing? Ope-"Elsa covered her mouth.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen."She said."I heard a different voice in there."She uncovered Anna's mouth. She learned close to the door, Anna did the same.

"You are aware of the plan?"The voice said, it was deep and had a sort of tone to it.

"The king, you think?"Anna said figuring who it was.

"Maybe."Elsa said.

"Yes I am aware of the plan."The voice was of the dignitary, Nigel _What plan? _Elsa thought. Nigel continued.

"And, I wish to join you. So do many of us here in Arendalle."

"That is excellent news."Robert, the Nordelle king said. Then a woman spoke.

"Are you insane?"She said. Elsa recognized the voice as Darlene, a woman on the council who was determined to always make the right choice."You are going to go against the queen of Arendalle!? That's treason!"

"It is not treason, if it is against a cold hearted sorceress."Robert said calmly.

"She is not a cold hearted sorceress!"Darlene yelled."She is the rightful, queen of Arendalle! She cares about her people, she is not a dictator! Unlike you!'

"Shut up, you pissant!"Nigel yelled. There was a smacking noise. Darlene grunted and a _thump,_ ment she was on the floor.

Elsa and Anna were shocked. Nigel was plotting with the king of Nordelle and only Darlene stood up to them. Did that mean that everyone else in the council was a traitor too? Or did they not do anything, over the risk they would get killed? And how many others were conspiring against her as well? Elsa was angry and it showed. Ice had started forming on the floor, the walls, and on the door. Anna noticed the ice forming and saw some of it go under the door."Oh no, Elsa."She said."The ice." Elsa looked at the floor, her anger was replaced by fear. The ice had gone under the door and might be noticed. In fact, it did.

"Ice?"One of the other council members asked.

"It's her!"Nigel yelled."She's outside! She must have heard the conversation!"The door was opened by a council member. Anna and Elsa stood there not moving.

"Get her!"King Robert ordered his men. Five, big men in red uniforms rushed towards the doorway, swords drawn and crossbows at the ready. The council member moved out of the way. Elsa quickly raised her arms and a huge chunk of ice formed and slid towards the men. It knocked them back. She used her powers to keep pushing the ice chunk. It grew into a giant half circle, pushing back the table and chairs. Moving slowly, but surely. Elsa looked at Anna.

"Run, Anna!"She yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"Anna yelled back. Elsa knew she couldn't argue, especially now.

"Fine!"She stopped pushing the ice and her and Anna took off down the hall, going the way they had come earlier. The kings men had got back up and pursued them. The sisters passed by Anna's room, then Elsa's. They finally got to the Grand Staircase and stopped. Anna hopped onto the railing.

"Elsa, come on!"She said, reaching out a hand.

"Anna, I don't know."

"Elsa!"Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. Anna pulled her onto the railing, the kings men were just around the corner."Hold on!"They slid down the spiral staircase railing and landed at the bottom. Anna landed on her feet and Elsa fell to the floor and grunted."Come on sis!"Anna pulled Elsa onto her feet and they took off towards courtyard. They came to the double doors and pushed them open together. The courtyard had some guards in it and the gates were closed due to security. The guards saw them burst out of the doors and rushed over to them. "Your Majesty, Your Highness."One guard said jogging along side them as they fast-walked towards the gates. They stopped at one of the fountains to catch their breath.

"Your Majesty,"Another guard asked."Are you and Princess Anna all right?"

"Yes,"Elsa said, out of breath."We're fine."

"We were being chased by The Nordelle king's men."Anna said.

"The Nordelle king?"One guard asked."I thought he came for discussions."

"That's what was thought."Elsa said."But he's plotting against Arendalle and the dignitary Nigel Zoraf is working with him."

"My god."The guard."What do you want us to do, Your Majesty?"

"I want you to watch for the Nordelle men and-"Elsa noticed a man on the balcony above the doorway they came from. He threw a black sphere towards them, it landed with a _clink _next to them. It was hissing.

"BOMB!"One guard yelled. He pushed Anna and Elsa away, right when the bomb exploded. The shockwave pushed Anna and Elsa back even more towards the gates. They both landed hard on the ground. Elsa laid near Anna, who was knocked out. Elsa's vision was blurry.

"A-Anna-"She said painfully. Anna was bleeding, she had a big gash and cuts on her arm. Elsa saw that her wound had opened up again and she had even more gashes now. She was able to turn her head and saw a crater where the bomb had gone off. It had destroyed part of the fountain, and water was everywhere. She also saw one of the guards who lye dead near the crater. The other guard was nowhere to be seen, but there was a trail of blood, mixed with the water, coming from behind the fountain. She knew that they were dead. Elsa saw the doorway into the castle and saw four men in red uniforms walking towards them. Then she heard wood creak, the men backed up with fear. Elsa only saw a flash of white before she closed her eyes.

_Elsa stood on the frozen fjord, in the middle of a blizzard, her blizzard. 'I'll do what I can.' A voice echoed in the distance. Elsa looked around for where it came from._

_'I knew there was something dubious going on here.'Another voice echoed. Elsa looked around, scared._

_'W-who's there?'She asked._

_'What did I ever do to you?!'Another echoed voice._

_'Anna?'Elsa asked._

_'Monster!'Elsa was frightened now. She ran through the blizzard, when she saw a silhouette of someone reaching up._

_'Hello?!'She yelled. The figure didn't move. Elsa continued stumbling through the storm. When she got close enough, she realized who, and what, it was.'No.'She said and ran over to the figure. It was Anna, frozen solid. In the same way she was when she saved Elsa from Hans.'No, Anna.'Elsa started to cry and wrapped her arms around Anna. But she suddenly realized what she did in the past, could happen again.'Anna, thaw.'She sobbed.'Please, I love you.'Nothing happened._

_'You froze her heart!__'Elsa heard an echoed voice. She looked around, still clinging to Anna. Suddenly, a bunch of figures appeared around her. They were just standing there, motionless. Then the Nordelle king appeared. He was moving, unlike the others._

_'All these people.'He said.'Dead, because of you.'Elsa looked at the figures. Some were her own guards, killed in brutal ways. They were all on the ground. She saw the courtyard fountain, partly destroyed. The blood in the water, the guards._

_'No.'She turned to the king.'You killed them, your men did!'_

_'They were under your command, that is why I killed them.'He said.'But you are responsible for the deaths of the ones you care about.'_

_'What?'Elsa said horrified, because some of the other figures turned into the people she knew._

_'Your mother, your father, your sister. All dead, because of you.'_

_'No, no.'Elsa didn't want to believe it.'No, It's all my fault.'She fell to her knees._

_It's all my fault..._

_It's all my fault..._

_It's all my fault..._

Then Elsa woke up.

**Well, that happened.**

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others. I had ideas and yes, Nigel, is a traitor! I charge him with treason! Anyways, leave a review if ya like.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
